


Foreign

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mechsalbumweek, OUT(IS), Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: OUT(IS)Poem from Cinders about Rose
Relationships: Cinders/Rose (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, caus I'd Love to talk to y'all!!

I know you, foreign darling  
Your unseeing eyes have become familiar  
Red the color of you blood  
not the one of a ring that isn't there

Foreign darling, know me  
Look me in the eye and let yours spark  
The harsh look on your face  
does not suit the soft features I adore

I know you  
Know me, please  
I beg you,  
my dear  
my darling

How have you become a stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Cinders and Rose and the horror of having to kill someone wearing the face of your lover over and over again.


End file.
